Rape and revange
by danielita
Summary: Snape tries to Rape hermione. she tells her boyfriend Draco, what is he going to do to Snape? what'll Snape do to Herm? how will this finish?
1. Almost Raped

" Hey Harry, what time is it?" asked Hermione Granger. She was in her last year in Hogwarts, she, with Draco Malfoy, her actual boyfriend, were Head boy and girl, and were able to have a room for themselves. That night, Hermione was doing her homework in her common room with her friends.  
  
"Its, 7:58" he anwered "why?"  
  
"Oh no! I am going to be late!" she exclaimed. "I Have detention with Snape!" she gathered her books. "bye guys, see ya tomorrow"  
  
She ran down the corridor until she reached Snapes door. She knocked.  
  
"come in" said a voice.  
  
"uhm, sorry I am late, proffesor" she said.  
  
"Sit" he ordered.  
  
She looked around the room.  
  
"but, Sir, there is no desk"  
  
"So sit on the floor mud blood."  
  
A teacher had just called her mud-blood. This was strange and she was starting to get scared. But she obeyed.  
  
"That's a good girl" he said standing up. He walked towards her and sat down in front of her. "Look at me mud-blood" he said.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. She saw malice in his eyes. She saw desire in his eyes.  
  
"Ah, yes, very obedient as I expected. This won't be very hard" he said. How he desired her. He had planed this day since a year ago, and know his dream will come true. She would be his. He stood up and walked around her. He could feel that she was scared. She should be.  
  
"Stand up, now!" he shouted at her.  
  
She stood up, with a terrified look on her eyes. Snape walk towards her. And touch her shoulder from her back. Hermione trembled. His hand went to her neck and back to her shoulder.  
  
"Stop.please stop" she begged.  
  
"yes, beg me, but I won't stop"  
  
He walked around her to face her. He was about to unbutton her blouse, when there was a know on the door.  
  
"Fuck" he said to herself.  
  
Hermione stood still.  
  
"don't you dare say a word, or else.." He walked to the door, and opened it a bit. "yes?" he asked politely.  
  
"Hello, Severus" said a voice. "May I come in please?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." He said.  
  
Hermione breathed heavily, thanking God for the interruption. He had threatened her, but she had to say something. She had to!  
  
"Well, hello, Ms. Granger. Who are you tonight?" he asked.  
  
Severus shot her a dreadful glance. His eyes. They killed her. She was afraid of him. She didn't answer.  
  
"are you OK, Ms. Granger?" he asked worried.  
  
Hermione started to cry and tremble. She couldn't answer, she just kept her head down.  
  
"Ms. Grager, come with me please." Said the headmaster.  
  
"Excuse me Albuse, but she's in detention with me" said Severus.  
  
"I don't care" I am taking her to her boyfriend.  
  
He reached to take hr hand and touched it. And hermione let out a shriek and run out of the room.  
  
"You better have an explenation for his Severus" said Albus very angry.  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could to her room. When she reached the door, she said the password and entered. Draco was reading a book there.  
  
When she entered she sat down and cried.  
  
"Honey what's wrong?" said Draco.  
  
"snape" she said hugging him. "he tried to rape me" 


	2. Snape in Herms room?

HE WHAT?" Draco shouted.  
  
"No, please don't tell him. Please Draco. He threatened me, I am scared" she begged, pulling him down again, since he had stood up. "Plase Draco" she whispered again.  
  
Draco looked down at her. Oh how he wanted to kill that fucking bastard. How DARE he even TRY to rape her girlfriend. He put his arms around her. He wasn't going to do anything, just because she asked him not to. But he did wanted to kill Snape.  
  
"Its ok baby, it's ok.Shhh.cry baby." He whispered, hugging her. She was crying in his muscular chest.  
  
"Don't leave me Draco, please. I am very scared of him." Cried Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, I will always, as long as I live, be here for you, honey" said Draco. "but I do want to kill him"  
  
Draco, helped her stand up and took her to their living room, and made her sit down. He went to fix her a cup of coffee, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I get it 'Mione, you sit down and rest" said Draco.  
  
He went to open the door. And there was standing Snape. Draco's face was red with anger, and he felt like punching hi, but he had made a promaise.  
  
"Yes, sir?" he asked politly.  
  
"God night, Malfoy, I would like to talk to Miss. Granger, she ran away from my detention"  
  
'and with a darn good reason' thought Draco.  
  
"She can't attend you now, but I will let her know you were here, Bye Proffesor" he said starting to close the door. But snpae entred, before Draco could do anything.  
  
"I said, I want to talk to your filthy little mud-blood Malfoy. NOW!" he ordered.  
  
Draco took out his wand.  
  
"don't you dare call her that again" she whispered.  
  
Snape was fastered and hissed a spell:  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted.  
  
Draco fell to the floor.  
  
"Yes Mister Malfoy, I will gladly let you see how I fuck your perfect little mud-blood" he said coldly.  
  
Draco's eyes flew open in anger. Snape picked him up, and went to the living room, where he found Hermione looking the other side.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Granger, we have unfinished work, I belive" said Snape, making Hermione jump.  
  
"What did you do to Draco! What do you want from me!" she exclaimed scared.  
  
"I want to fuck you, that's all. And Draco, will watch us" he answered.  
  
"Nooo" shouted Hermione. "HEEELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP MEEE"  
  
"There's no use Miss.Granger, I have put a silence spell, no one will here you shout. But you can if you cant. It makes me want more"  
  
Snape left Dracos body on the floor and went to Hermione" who ran around the room shoutig for Help. Finally Snape grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her room, and pulled Dracos body also.  
  
He sat Draco in a chair, and hexed him again so the spell would last longer. And then he threw Hermione to her bed, and he claimed in as well.  
  
Snape naked Hermione and himself in a flash. And he started t kiss her, and touch her breasts very painfully. He wanted her to suffer. She wanted him to stop. She was a Virgin. And he knew it. That's why, he wouldn't be careful at all.  
  
He grabbed his cock and made hermione suck it. But she wouldn't.  
  
"If you don't want me to be nice, I won't" he said.  
  
He placed his big cock in her entrance, and without any other word, he thrust into her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. STOP! PLEASE IT HURTS"  
  
"Yes, I know it does, that's why I won't stop."  
  
He continued to thrust into her. Each time faster. More violently. Draco watch all this horrified, Snape was raping her Girldfriend and he couldn't do anything at all... 


End file.
